Fallen
by Moes.Mom
Summary: Moments after Sam unleashes the devil Sam and Dean meet two girls that will change their lifes for ever. Tradegy stikes a young love dies and Sam realizes he's only making things harder for Dean and leaves. Dean is left to pick up the pieces.


**Fallen**

By: Moe's Mom

11:00 PM

**"H**urry, Farrys! We don't have much time. We've got to get to that convent and stop Sam from opening that door." Ilyana shouted up the stairs of her old Victorian home.

"I know I'm coming. I'm getting my weapons, theres no way in hell I'm going in there without being armed. So u can wait a fucking minute. Why don't you just go and start the car." Farrys shouted back down.

Ilyana went outside slamming the door on her way. She hoped in the drivers side of her '79 Chevrolet Super Sport and turned the key in the ignition. The car roared to life like a monster awakening from its slumber.

She heard a slam and looked toward the house to see her beautiful, dark, and dangerous girlfriend hurrying to the car with arms full of deadly weapons. She reached for switch to open the trunk without taking her eyes off Farrys. They had been together along time but everything about her still fascinated Ilyana. Like the way she walked as if floating. Even with arms full of heavy objects, she still made it seem effortless. And her pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, or her dark beauty that was captivating.

Farrys turned on her path and headed for the trunk. She dropped everything in and shut it. Ilyana was turned around in her seat looking at Farrys.

Farrys stopped breathing momentarily, it happened every time she looked at her love, Ilyana. She had hair that was like pure sunshine and a smile that could light up the world on the darkest of nights. Farrys wondered if her love for her would ever fade, she hoped not. She hoped it would burn in her, like hells fire until the day she died, again.

Ilyana motioned for Farrys to get in the car. Farrys came around and jumped in.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you it's just this is a big deal and you know that." Ilyana said with a sigh.

"I know that, and I'm sorry for yelling back." Farrys replied as she turned to face her.

Ilyana leaned over and kissed her. Sliver sparks serged threw her body as they always did when she even touched Farrys.

"I love you, Ilyana." Farrys moaned.

"I love you too. Now lets get a move on." Ilyana said as she put the car in first gear.

Farrys giggled in a dark way and asked, "What are we going to tell them when we get there?"

"I don't know, we'll figure that out when we get there." Ilyana answered. Then she pulled out of their drive wave and headed down the road.

*******

12:00 AM

**D**ean busts through the doors to chapel at the convent.

"Your to late." Ruby exclaimed with a dark happiness.

"I don't care." Dean said as he moved in, pulling out his knife.

Ruby went to step out of the way. Sam grabbed her from behind by the arms to stop her from moving. Dean thrusts the knife into her mid section. She gasped and fell lifeless to the floor.

Dean and Sam looked at each other "I'm sorry." Sam states.

At that moment a light appeared in the center of the circle made of Lilith's blood. The boys grabbed each other. "Sammy lets go."

Sam hesitates, "Dean." he says, "He's coming."

Just then two girls come bolting threw the entrance , "Shit, we're to late." The blond one said. "Right the you get Sam and I'll get Dean. You take our car, I'll see you back at the house."

Then in a blink of an eye the one with darker hair had Sam by the arm and was pulling him out of the chapel. He tried to fight her but she was to strong. Dean started after then he noticed the blond was no longer in front of the entrance. He turned around to find her standing there reaching for him. Their eyes met and his mind melted, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her touch. As soon as she had a hold on him she lead him out of the convent and he let her, without hesitation.

Once in the courtyard she asked, "Which car is your's?"

Her voice sounded like the rain to Dean, like the perfect song.

"Hello!"

"Oh, sorry. The black one is mine." he answered. He reached in his pocket and withdrew his keys.

She swiped them from his hand then headed for the black Impala sitting off to one side. She took the wheel and started the car. Dean was still standing where she left him. "Come on, lets go." she yelled over the engine.

"No one but me drives my car."

"We don't have time to satisfy your male ego, just get the hell in."

Dean obeyed and as they jetted out of the convent courtyard and rocketed down the road, he realized he was comfortable with her driving.

*******

1:06 AM

**D**ean examined his surroundings as they pulled up to an old Victorian house. On its porch stood Sam and the dark haired girl. As soon as the car came to a stop he was out and at Sam's side. Mean while the dark haired girl ran to meet the blood. Sam and Dean watched in aroused amazement as she kissed her fiercely.

"What took you so long, I was worried to death." The dark hair girl exclaimed.

"Oh it was nothing more then an inflated male ego." the blond answered as she jested to Dean.

They all went inside. The girls led them to a room which in any other house would have been a living room. But this room looked like it was stuck in the 1800's and it also looked like no one had used it since then either.

"Sit.....Please." the blond said the last word as an after note.

Sam sat down in an old leather chair that felt to him as if it had never been sat in before. It was hard and rather uncomfortable but Sam thought he deserved to be as uncomfortable as was possible. Horribles things were about to happen and it was all his fault. He'd never felt so ashamed in his whole life.

Dean sat on a black suede love seat. He noted as he ran his hand over the arm of it that there wasn't any sign of ware, it felt bran new. He looked up and examined the dark haired girl first. She was extremely beautiful in a very dark way. Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had the feeling that she was very dangerous. She didn't look it though. She had dark, reddish brown hair that reached her shoulders, a long heart shaped face with hallowed cheeks, pale skin the color of white orchids, and eyes the color of ice. She was average height, very slender, and not very curvy, but she had a definite appeal. She wasn't really Deans type but he wasn't into girls with dark hair anyway. He directed his attention to the blond, now she was more his type. She was tall with long legs and curvy but still thin. Her hair reminded him of yellow lilies and honey, she had a beautiful peachy complexion, a long face with high cheek bones, and wide, slanted eyes the color of baby grass, they also had brown and blue flecks in them. Her beauty was almost godly and that was when he noticed the resemblance between her and Cass. They didn't look alike but she had the same way of holding herself, almost like being divine. Then she walked over to the love seat and sat down. This was his chance.

"Your and Angel aren't you?" he asked the blond.

"Yes and no... Well I'm a fallen Angel, and my name is Ilyana. That is Farrys and shes a vampire. How did you know what I am?" she answered.

"I have a friend who's an Angel and you reminded me of him. But thats not important whats important is why you've brought us here." He said.

"I knew what was coming so we tried to make it there in time to stop Sam but we didn't. So now we're going to help you stop him Dean." Ilyana told him.

"You mean help us stop him." Sam chimed in.

"No! She mean were going to help Dean. You've done enough." Farrys interjected.

"Farrys, that wasn't very nice. We're helping Dean because it's his path to destroy him, you've already done your part, now it's Dean's turn. I apologize for my partners rudeness though." Ilyana explained. She shifted on her side of the love seat, as she did so her leg brushed Deans. She could feel the color rising to her cheeks when she looked up and met his eyes, a shiver ran down her spin. She examined the rest of him. He was very good looking in a rough and tough way. He had a strong jaw and penetrating eyes. He was buff but not in the way a body builder is but in the way a down home farm boy is. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about touching his bare skin, having his strong arms around her naked body, having his manly hood inside her. She hadn't been with a man since before she died and became an Angel and that was over seventy years ago. Her attention was torn away from Dean and to Farrys when she cleared her throat, obviously that was her intention. Farrys had a rather angered look on her face. Ilyana stood and walked over to Farrys and reached for her hand.

Farrys pulled her hand away as Ilyana reached for her. She'd seen the look in her eyes when she looked at him. She wanted him. Well two can play at that game, she thought. "How about I make some food?" She asked.

"That sounds great." Dean answered.

"Alright then. Sam would you come and give me a hand?" Farrys chimed seductively.

"Ah, sure." Sam answered.

Farrys took one of his hands and led him toward the door. Half way there she turned back to look at Ilyana and was pleased to see a unhappy look on her face. Then she continued out of the room, Sam in tow.

Once they reached the kitchen she let him go, and pointed to an armchair at the head of a large dining table. He went and sat. She went to the frig and got out things for a salad then set them in front of him, then went and got a large bowl out of a cabinet and placed it in front of him as well. He didn't need instructing he started making the salad without a word. Farrys went back to the frig and took out a package of chicken breast. She put it in a cake pan and smothered it in bar-b-q sauce, then set the oven at 450 degrees and put the pan in. After she shut the oven she went over to the table where Sam was finishing the salad. He was peeling a cucumber, she took it from him and set it on the table, then grabbed the arms of the chair and turned it so he was away from the table. She climbed onto his lap and ran her hands through his hair, grabbing a handful and yanking his head back. As she lowered her mouth to his neck his hands flew to her waist and he dug his nails into her hips. But she didn't bite, she kissed. She ran kisses from his collar bone to his chin. Then landed one on his lips with so much force it made his lips bleed, but he kissed her back with a hunger just as fierce.

*******

The Other Room

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ilyana asked.

"Sure." Dean answered.

"What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter, anythings good."

"Okay, I'll be right back don't go anywhere." Ilyana got up and headed to the kitchen. As she came around the corner she saw Sam and Farrys. She was pissed. She went to the frig and became even more angry when they didn't even notice her. She took a soda from the frig and left the room. She came back into the living room and handed Dean the soda.

"Sweet Root Beer, good choice."

Ilyana walked over to the old fashioned desk in the corner of the room, and wrote a note:

_Dear, Farrys and Sam_

_Dean and I have gone somewhere a little more private then the kitchen._

She put the note on the coffee table in the middle of the room and then went back and sat on the love seat with Dean. She waited until he sat his soda down and then pulled him by the collar on top of her. She didn't kiss him she just looked in to his eyes and felt the same chill run down her spine as before.

Dean was shocked and struck by awe. As he looked into her eyes a sharp pang pounded in his chest. He was painfully aware of her lush, soft, and delicate body under him. He went to lift his weight of her but she held him there. She only repositioned the lower half of her body and in doing so grinded her hips against his. His muscles tensed and he could feel his pants growing tighter. He leaned in closer to her, so close their lips were only centimeters apart, and then looked back up to meet her eyes. He didn't see anything resembling uncertainty in them so he closed the gap. When his lips touched hers tremors ran through his body. When she open her mouth a little, sending an invitation to his tongue he accepted the invitation, and he was engulfed in pure white pleasure. In mists of the white there were bright, colorful fireworks that shook his hole body.

They kissed till they had to come up for air. Both of them gasping as they parted.

Ilyana waited to catch her breath and then asked, "You want to take this somewhere else?"

"Definitely." He answered. He pushed himself of her and then helped her off the love seat. He started to pull her to the stairs he'd seen earlier, but she stopped him.

"No, this way." She said as she pulled him to the front door and out it. She took him to his car and started it. She sped out of the drive and down the road to a motel only two miles away. She parked in the first empty space she came to and got out , Dean did the same. "Wait here, I'll be right out." She left him by the car and went into the office. She payed for one night and got the key to room number 13. She went back out and on the way to the room grabbed Dean and dragged him along. She opened the door and turned on the light. She yanked him in to the room and pushed him down on the bed. She took of his jacket and shirt, and climbed on top of him. She kissed him hard and grinded her hips against his. Then she moved her kisses down his chin to his neck, then his collar bone, then his pecks, then his abs, and then to his belly button where she stopped. She sat up and climbed off him, making sure her warmth rubbed on the bulge in his pants as she did so. She ran to the door and slammed it. Then was back on top of him kissing him franticly.

Dean almost couldn't take it anymore but he held out. He pulled away from her and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? What about Farrys?"

"What about her." it wasn't a question it was a answer. "And I'm sure but it's been a long time since I've been with a guy, so I'm just warning you I might not be the greatest."

"Well, we'll see." And with the talking done he got to it. He grabbed hold of her and rolled over so he was on top. He kissed her as gently as he could not wanting to hurt her, as he took off her coat and tank top. Leaving her topless other then a black, lacy, strapless bra that clashed against the soft, peaked skin of her chest. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear until she arched her back and then he skillfully unfastened her bra. He was still being gentle but when his hands found her bare breast, all gentleness was abandoned and savage hunger took its place. He moved lower to her neck then her soft breast taking the erect peak into his mouth, switching from one breast to the other. His hands plaining the length of her smooth stomach until they reached the buttons on her jeans. He unbuttoned them easily and slide them off her in a quick, exact motion. He pulled away for a moment to look at her and all her beauty. She was like a work of art, every curve perfect, and her skin called to him, it longed to be touched. He ran his hands over those wonderful curves and traced the most tender spot with his fingers. And her reaction a sweet sigh, the sound of honey made every muscle in his body scream, take her, but he didn't, not yet.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?" She asked worry flooding her face.

"No, I'm admiring you, your so beautiful, no, your more then that. There are no words to describe how amazing you are." He answered. And then he lowered him self gently back down to her. He kissed her for a long while then she reached to take off his pants he helped to speed up the process. He kissed her neck and chest while his hand slipped under her panties and found her to be hot, wet and inviting. He caressed her and listened to her deep intake of breath, and the sweet moan when he slipped his figures inside her. It felt so good this way he could only imagine what was to come. With his spare hand he worked her panties off. And then he headed south to taste her wetness. The sounds that emitted from her were the most pleasing he'd ever heard.

She couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth to hers. As she kissed him with reckless abandon she worked his briefs off. She moved her hands over his erection and moaned with anticipation. She spread her legs willing him entrance. Her body quaked as they came together and he slide inside her. She moaned with pure delight as he thrusted into her again and again. "Harder." She whispered. And he did exactly that, he thrust into her with such a force it was almost painful, but it was the best kind of pain, and she wanted more. It had never been like this before, never had it felt so good, she didn't want it to end, he was the perfect fit.

Dean couldn't stand it and was glad when she told him harder. It felt amazing to be inside her,and he wanted to go deeper so he did, and was pleased when she let out a loud moan, stating her agreement. He gave her all he had now thrusting hard and going deep. He couldn't explain it in his head but he had to do it he had to make her scream he'd never really cared about the girl before but she was all that mattered this time.

It was getting intense she fought to hold back screams of pleasure but when he took her harder and went deeper she couldn't fight it. She was at her peak and about to fall into the abyss. He slowed but continued to go deeper and deeper and she fell, and she felt him falling with her. She felt the warmth of his manly juices flow into her and that felt better then anything else. She sighed one last time.

Dean stopped it was done, they both had gone at the same time. He kissed her softly and then rolled off of her. But then he did something he'd never done before, something he'd never had an interest in doing until now. He pulled her into him as close as he could get her, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her moist forehead and ran his fingers threw her hair. He watched her long after she'd fallen asleep, awe struck by her and the affect she had on him, that feeling of not ever wanting to let her go. And that night before he shut his eyes he vowed he wouldn't.

*******

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome I would love them tell me what you think and if you think anything needs to be changed**


End file.
